(a) Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a device for fixing a mud flap to the fender fold of a motor vehicle. The fender fold is the in-turned edge of a vehicle at the mudguard or fender.
(b) Description of the Prior Art
For fixing a mud flap to the fender fold of a motor vehicle, an edge region of the mud flap is generally applied to the fender fold and fixing is achieved by U-shaped clips which engage round both the fender fold and the corresponding area of the mud flap (U.S. Pat. No. 3,953,053). It is also possible to provide on the mud flap fixing region a bendable sheet metal strip extending below the fixing points in order to stabilize the flexible mud flap, which is made from rubber or similar materials, whilst permitting the alignment thereof about a vertical and a horizontal axis, so that after fitting, the mud flap can be brought into the optium operating position.
Such a mud flap fixing procedure is possible without difficulty if the fender fold is freely accessible. However, an increasing number of vehicles are being equipped with a so-called inner fender, i.e. a lining of the inner area of the wheel case which is generally made from relatively rigid plastic or aluminum in order to obtain a smooth continuous surface and reduce corrosion of metal parts in the vicinity of the wheel case. This inner fender very frequently engages on the outer surface of the fender fold, i.e. that facing the wheel, to which the mud flap would be applied in the case of a freely accessible fender fold and would be fixed by means of U-shaped clips thereto. However, due to the engagement of the inner fender with the fender fold, its free edge is no longer freely accessible and the fixing of a mud flap by means of U-shaped clips can no longer be easily performed. In fact, when such clips are used, it is necessary to cut the inner fender in the vicinity of the desired fixing points, which is difficult and undesired, particularly as it can occur with such a mounting procedure that the cut-out areas on the inner fender initially provided for fixing purposes prove unsuitable during fitting, so that other fixing points have to be found and other cuts have to be made in the inner fender.
Thus, in practice, it has hitherto only been possible to fix mud flaps to a fender fold externally covered by an inner fender by drilling both through the latter and the fender fold and then making the fixture by means of screws. However, this suffers from the disadvantages of damaging the primer and paintwork of the fender fold leading to corrosion-prone areas.